


i wanna drive it all night long (high on loving you)

by derheck



Series: buckaroo verse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Road Trip, america's dream couple, another installment of the country boy keith text fic, i guess lmao, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derheck/pseuds/derheck
Summary: (9:32) not even one hour into this road trip and keith is already playing country music(9:48) oh my god he unironically is playing life is a highway i’m dead(9:48) this is the guy i love





	

**Author's Note:**

> sort of a continuation of part one??? keith has now told everyone that he likes country music and everyone has accepted his country ass lmao it's fine 
> 
> (i'm also writing this when i should be a- doing my hw and/or b- sleeping because guess who is actually taking a road trip tomorrow)

From: wtf is a lonce 

(9:32) not even one hour into this road trip and keith is already playing country music 

(9:48) oh my god he unironically is playing life is a highway i’m dead

(9:48) this is the guy i love

 

From: pidgeon 

(10:13) that’s rough buddy

(10:13) also it’s still fucked up that they’re killing off lighting mcqueen smh

 

From: wtf is a lonce

(10:14) i’m still calling the fact that mater pulled some iago shit and killed him

(10:15) also okay like… some and or most of this isn’t THAT bad

(10:15) but like i’m not gonna admit that outloud 

(10:15) especially given that my boyfriend will be such a smug asshole about it

(10:16) like i’ll admit that chris young is fine and that carrie underwood is a goddess but like some of this shit… 

 

From: pidgeon

(10:17) look at you knowing all these country artists by name 

(10:17) you’re assimilating to cowboy culture

 

From: wtf is a lonce

(10:18) ajkdfsa;k 

(10:46) he’s agreed to turn on the radio gracias virgencita 

(10:49) actually this is worse

(10:49) keith has some good taste so like the country music he’s playing isn’t that bad 

(10:50) this radio dj fuck ain’t shit

 

From: Honk honk 

(10:52) lmao did they play the happy meal song

 

From: wtf is a lonce

(10:52) THE HAPPY MEAL SONG WOULD BE BETTER

(10:53) I CAN IRONICALLY LIKE THE HAPPY MEAL SONG LIKE AT LEAST IT’S FUNNY AND I CAN STAND IT LIKE THAT “IM YOUR BUCKAROO” LYRIC IS ART

(10:53) alkdsfja;jk just

(10:54) look up my girl by dylan scott 

 

From: pidgeon 

(10:55) i clicked out a minute in, i can’t

 

From: Honk honk

(10:56) like i understand?? I guess it’s romantic?? I guess???? But holy shit?????

 

From: wtf is a lonce

(10:57) keith says country songs are v romantic 

(10:58) me: *keith voice* wot in tarnation 

(11:01) oh no he’s quiet and frowning i think i mad him mad

(11:01) *made

 

From:  pidgeon 

(11:44) he’s gone….

 

From: Honk honk

(11:45) do you think he’s dead

 

From: pidgeon 

(11:45) probably

(11:45) rip lance 

 

From: Honk honk

(11:46) 2000-2017

(11:46) too good for this world 

 

From: wtf is a lonce

(11:53) i’m not dead guys just ugly crying

 

From: Honk honk

(11:53) holy shit dude is everything ok????

(11:53) keith wouldn’t dump u in the middle of a road trip just bc u made fun of his music would he???

 

From: wtf is a lonce

(11:54) yes everything is okay al;ksdjfa

(11:54) everything is pERFECT

(11:55) Y’ALL I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND KEITH SO FUCKING MUCH 

(11:56) HE IS JUST THE SWEETEST COUNTRY LOVING NERD EVER 

(11:57) okay so like after he was being all quiet i was like ...babe? and then his dramatic ass pulled over and i was like oh shit he’s gonna like murder me and bury me in this desert 

(11:58) but then he like connects his phone to the aux cord again and presses play to some playlist and hands me his phone and just tells me to go thru the playlist 

(11:59) a playlist titled “lance” mind you

(11:59) and then he just pulled back into the road like nbd and kept driving 

(11:59) fun fact!!! the playlist is just ufkcing full of some dopey ass romantic country shit 

(12:00) and i am crying because my boyfriend loves me and i love my boyfriend 

(12:00) he went in hard with some song i think is called in case you didn’t know and like i started crying immediately 

(12:01) and he was like holy shit you don’t have to play it 

(12:01) and then i was like fuck u this is all i’m gonna listen to for the rest of my life

(12:01) and then like the last three songs were your man, cotton eyed joe, and the happy meal song and i started laughing really hard and he just looks so happy and proud look at this idiot 

(12:02) [image attached: Selfie camera shot of both Keith and Lance in a car, Lance’s face partially showing.  His eyes are a little puffy and red from his crying over romantic country songs and he is beaming and flashing a peace sign.  Keith is driving (eyes on the road because he is a safe and responsible driving), with a small smile on his face and a slight blush on his face.  He looks happy and in love.]

 

From: pidgeon

(12:05) omg

(12:05) u guys are disgusting 

 

From: Honk honk

(12:05) AMERICA’S DREAM COUPLE

 

From: wtf is a lonce

(12:11) i gotta do something for him to repay him for this romantic gesture alkjs;da brb guys 

 

From: pidgeon 

(12:12) lance ew 

 

From: keith kardashian 

(12:26) jfc it’s not what you guys think

(12:27) he made me pull over so that he could drive and i could listen to one of HIS playlists 

(12:29) and because it’s all romantic songs in spanish (a language i do not understand), he wants me to read the lyrics to all of these songs so i understand 

 

From: Honk honk

(12:30) which playlist is it lmao

 

From: keith kardashian 

(12:31) what do you mean which playlist is it

 

From: Honk honk

(12:31) oh buddy 

(12:32) lance has been making playlists for you since day one 

(12:32) he has so many 

 

From: shikiro 

(12:34) what makes you think keith hasn’t been doing the same?

(12:34) @keith show lance that pining playlist you’d blast anytime he flirted with someone who wasn’t you lmao 

(12:35) then again sometimes you just blasted before he cheats on repeat 

 

From: wtf is a lonce

(12:38) i pulled over because keith just screamed and blushed and wouldn’t tell me what happend i’m crying keith babe ur so cute

 

From: keith kardashian 

(12:39) @shiro don’t make me tell Matt about the Incident TM

(12:40) @lance don’t make me play my girl on repeat the entire time because i will 

 

From: pidgeon 

(12:40) what a fukin savage pls do it

 

From: shikiro 

(12:41) i will see myself out of this conversation 

 

From: wtf is a lonce 

(12:41) no babe pls don’t do this 

(12:41) think of the children 

(12:42) also we should probably get going again because we’re at least an hour late given all these stops we’ve been making 

(12:43) goodbye forever guys, see u on the flip side (aka harry potter world suck it losers) 

(12:43) except for hunk ur not a loser ily man

 

From: shikiro 

(12:52) hey pidge…. please…. Do me a huge favor and don’t mention to matthew the fact that there is an incident 

(12:52) wait fuck me tellin g u not to means ur gonna do it fUCK

(12:52) i’ll buy u that new video game you’ve been wanting 

(12:59) katie.. please 

(13:02) I HEAR VERY DISTINCT MATTHEW HOLT FOOTSTEPS RUNNING UP THE STAIRS 

(13:03) KATIE I TRUSTED YOU

 

From: pidgeon

(13:04) lmao rip shiro 

 

From: Honk honk

(13:05) 1992 - 2017

(13:05) the best 6 y/o in existence 

**Author's Note:**

> i had no fucking clue how to end this lmao.
> 
> for anyone curious said incident is shiro getting drunk and crying over matt but shiro is v embarrassed about it bc he likes to think of himself as suave. also lance is still supportive of keith liking country music but like he can't help but tease him sometimes because honestly some of those songs are ridiculous. 
> 
> also 2.0 for anyone wondering, a lot of this is inspired by true events aka me having to listen to country music every day at work and eventually enjoying it (and then my friends' reactions to me admitting it)
> 
> thnx for reading  
> come cry w me on tumblg @gaylienpaladin


End file.
